Broly vs Doctor Doom
Description Two of the most iconic and overpowered antagonists, that've managed to obtain enough power to both be classified as gods, and even surpass godhood. The fight between them will be destruction and doom, who will get doom? Interlude Wiz: Two most powerful villains. Boomstick: They both can turn god! You know Broly have his God form and Doctor Doom have his God Emperor Doom. Wiz: They both managed to obtain enough power to both be classified as gods. Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And Doctor Doom, the lord of Latveria and a villain of Fantastic Four! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Broly Wiz: Broly was born in Age 737, during the period of intense turmoil between Frieza and Saiyans. At his birth, his most curious feature was his power level of 10,000. Boomstick: King Vegeta gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father, Paragus begged him to spare Broly's life Wiz: King Vegeta then kills Paragus just because he doesn't like arguments, then he went and stabbed in Broly's chest. Boomstick: That's horrible! Wiz: When Plant Vegeta is beginning to get explodes, Broly surprisly ascends and uses his power to shield himself and his father. Boomstick: Broly then sticks with his father as Paragus plots revenge against King Vegeta after what he had done, but King Vegeta is dead though. Wiz: Broly punched in his father's left eye, leaving his left eye be blind. Boomstick: That's terrible. Wiz: Paragus had no choice but to have a scientist craft a device that would control his mind and power. Boomstick: Now Broly is the enemy of Goku and his friends! Wiz: Paragus claimed that Broly's power level is weaker than his own. Boomstick: Broly can keep up with Vegeta and Goku, even his transformation forms are strong! Wiz: When he turned into Super Saiyan, he broke the mind control crown that his father gave him. Boomstick: Despite his power being suppressed, Broly is still powerful, being able to take both a kick directly to his neck followed by a energy blast to Broly's back from Super Saiyan Second Grade Vegeta. Wiz: He is also strong enough to take down Goten and Trunks without too much effort. Boomstick: He can turn into Legendary Super Saiyan, his strength and speed excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. Wiz: Broly's height and muscle mass increase by a great amount after transforming. Although it has similarities to the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, it also possessed tremendous speed. Boomstick: He can turn into Super Saiyan 4 and God form! Wow, in his God form he has very long hair. Wiz: With his God form, he is able to beat Goku's Super Saiyan Blue, but get defeated by God Fusion Goku. Boomstick: Well he is still strong. Broly: Pile on all you like, you weaklings! It's all a waste of time. Doctor Doom Wiz: Victor Von Doom was born in a Romani camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria. His mother, Cynthia, accidentally sold her soul to the devil called Mephisto. Boomstick: His father, Werner, was a highly intelligent Doctor. Wiz: His father fled with him on a cold winter's night, Victor survived the cold but his father did not. Boomstick: Aw, that's sad. Wiz: He was determined to master both science and magic to honor his dead parents and he did it. Boomstick: He made like countless invention, including a robotic duplicate of himself, Doombot. Yeah everytime he has been killed, it turns out it was just a Doombot. Wiz: He developed a machine designed to take him to Hell itself and rescue his mother. Boomstick: Well he tried, it blew up in his face. Wiz: After the accident, he has single scar. He was horrified that his face had been ruined. He ran away to the Himalayan mountains and ended up joining in a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: He put them to work building him an powerful and amazing suit of armor to enhance his power and of course hiding his face. With his new armor, himself called Doctor Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria. Wiz: His armor is made of titanium, with it he can lift buildings, one-shot Hulk, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and he also has jet boosters, energy blasters, and force field. Boomstick: This armor has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation. Wiz: It does not only increases his physical strength, but has magical abilities which includes teleportation, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and mind transference. Boomstick: His most dangerous weapon is his intelligence! He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. He has constructed hundreds of devices including a working time machine. Wiz: Thanks to his training in Tibet, He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He managed to kill a lion with his bare hands, to beat Daredevil in hand-to-hand combat, and he wield Captain America's shield too! Boomstick: That's why Doom is still badass even without his mask. Doctor Doom: I am Doom. Destroyer of worlds... What gods dare stand against me? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Broly was flying toward Latveria, he smiles as he shoots his energy to destroy one building, Doctor Doom was furious as he sees Broly is trying to destroy Latveria. Doctor Doom flies and shoots electric shot at Broly, Broly fell on the ground, he gets up as Doom lands on ground. Broly: You fool, you shouldn't have stop me. Doctor Doom: YOU are fool! You trying to destroy my country, now you will die! Doctor Doom charges up his jetpack and dashes forward, Broly charges as well and throw a punches at Doctor Doom, Doom then dodges and uppercuts Broly. Doctor Doom then punches Broly until Broly dodges and uppercuts Doom that sent him flying upwards, Doctor Doom teleports from behind Broly. He kicks Broly in back, Broly turn around and see that Doom disappears. Broly: Show yourself, fool--''' Doctor Doom throw his electric punch at Broly, both combatants clashes by punching each other until Doctor Doom punch Broly in gut. Broly: '''I'm going to blow you away! Broly hits Doom hard enough that sent him flying, Broly flies toward Doom. Broly: Take this! Broly hits Doom that has been slammed into ground. Broly: Too weak. Doctor Doom: I ain't finish yet! Doctor Doom shoots his electric shot at Broly, Broly dodges and then see that Doom disappears again. Doom hits Broly from back, he keep disappears and hits Broly until Broly punch him. Broly tries to shoot his energy at Doom, Doom shot him first, Broly was slammed on the ground and Doom lands on the ground, laughing. Doctor Doom: Bow before me... Broly suddenly turned into Super Saiyan, he looks at Doctor Doom who was shocked. Doctor Doom: No matter, I'll end you! Doctor Doom teleports behind Broly, Broly quickly turn around and shoots blasts at Doctor Doom, he keep punches Doctor Doom and then he grabs his leg, slamming him to ground. Doctor Doom kicks right in Broly's face, then he uses the opportunity to combo Broly with electric attacks. Doctor Doom: Foot Dive! He hits Broly's head with Foot Dive, Doctor Doom then throw a punch at Broly, Broly blocks and headbutts Doom that sent him to tree, he was slammed. Broly grins and walking toward the destroyed tree, see that Doom is no longer there. Broly felt a punch in his head, he turn around and see 10 Doombots, one may be real, nine are fake. Doombots keep firing electric shot at Broly, Broly destroys couple of them, the real Doom fires his electric shot at Broly's face. Doom went and lift Broly's throat. Doctor Doom: You will be doomed... Broly kicks Doom away, and transform into Legendary Super Saiyan 2. He dashes forward Doom and punches him multiple times, Broly grabs Doom and slamming him until he decided to throw him. Broly: Ha Ha Ha, you are no match for me now! Doctor Doom: You wretch, I will be your doomed sooner or later! Doctor Doom teleports behind Broly, he kept punching Broly until he manages to throw Broly upwards, Broly suddenly teleports behind Doom and punches him. Broly fires his energy at Doom multiple times, Broly then slams Doom, Doom manages to punch Broly in gut. Doctor Doom lifts Broly by throat and slam him into ground, Doom stay back for bit. Doctor Doom: This is taking forever... I have to use the power of the Beyonders to finish this! Doom got hit by Broly's blast, Broly was angry. He transform into Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Doctor Doom: Did that just change your hair colour? No matter, I'll kill you right now! Both combatants shoots blasts at each other, then Broly throw a heavy punch at Doom, Doom then electric punch at Broly's gut. Doom then flies back a little, then charging at him. Doctor Doom: Foot Dive! Broly actually dodge and grabs Doom's leg, slamming him into ground until he throw him near Latveria. Broly: Are you done yet? Doctor Doom: This is my country, my destiny! I won't give up! Broly: Very well, I should get stronger... Broly transform into Super Saiyan 4, he smiles as he look at Doom. Doctor Doom: So should I... Doctor Doom grabs the power of the Beyonder, he then turned into God Emperor Doom! God Emperor Doom: Bring it on... Broly charges at Doom, but suddenly Doom grabs Broly by throat, Doom tosses him upwards and keep punches him until they went almost to the space. Broly tries to throw a punch, Doom blocks it and headbutts Broly. Doom grabs Broly and tosses him to meteors, destroying pieces of it, Broly groans. To his surprise, Doom easily punches Broly. Broly kicks Doom away, Broly decide to transform into Broly God. Broly: Now you are dead! Broly God throw a punches at Doom which didn't work, Doom keeps dodging a incoming punches, then he fires his electric shots at Broly's face. Doom grabs Broly's throat and tosses him back to Earth, Doom prepares his huge electric shot at Broly, cutting Broly in two. God Emperor Doom went back to Earth, while Broly's half body was burnt by getting slammed onto ground, God Emperor Doom continues to laugh. =Poll= Who will win? Broly Doctor Doom Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch, poor Broly... Wiz: Doctor Doom's armor is absurd, its magical barriers and separation from the physical world would protected him from reality warping and telekinesis attacks from like Silver Surfer and Thanos. Boomstick: True, Broly God was defeated by God Fusion Goku. Wiz: God Emperor Doom have the power of the Beyonder, it is one of a most powerful being in Marvel. He can defeat Thanos and Thor Odinson with it. Advantages: Doctor Doom winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * God Emperor Doom claims he is Omnipotent Disadvantages: Broly loser * Stronger * Faster * While he is strong he can still be defeated * Durable * Got outclassed by God Emperor Doom Boomstick: Looks like Broly wasn't Legendary enough to escape his doom. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Human vs Alien Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1